wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
Community Rules *'No cybrbullying' This is never tolarated on this wiki! If you cybrbully, you will probably only get one warning, depending on how bad it is, and you will never get more then two warnings, then you will be given a block (How long the block depends on how bad the cybrbulling was, and what the situation was) you will be able to edit your message wall. If you continue to cybrbully after your ban has ended, your bans will become longer, and you will lose the ability to edit your message wall. *'No vandalism' So please, no removing page content (If you are doing it because you think that a page needs to be redone, pleae suggest that in the fourms and see what others think of the idea), replacing content with spam or gibberish, creating off-topic or inappropriate pages, or anything of that sort. You will likely get three warnings, and then a block. *'Be respectul to all people' So, this can be different then cybrbulling, because there might be no one on this project who you are tageting. But do not opnely say that you don't like certion people based on gender, where they are from, or anything like that. You will get one warning. You are allowed to have your own opnions, but don't be disrespectful to anyone. *'No 'joke' threats of jokes targeting certion users' Even a threat that is clearly joking and messing around should not be here, threats are never funny. If you target certion users, even if they are not on this wiki, that is cybrbullying. Chat Rules *'Keep foul-language to a minimum' Curse words are allowed on chat, but please don't use them very often, or use very bad curse words. *'Please no walls of text' This can annoy other users, and makes chat work slowly. *'If the chat is crowded, please do little to no roleplaying. '''This can be annoying for the people on chat to have a lot of roleplaying, as it might make it hard for them to have a conversation. 'Roleplaying' can mean roleplaying wicked characters, characters from other things, or it can be like *{Username} says hello softly* no roleplaying is suggest, but a little is fine. You can roleplay as much as you want on PM, or when there are just two people on chat. *'Avoid talking about politics or other subjects that could start a fight''' Subjects like these people tend to be very touchy about, which tends to stir up trouble and get people mad, something everyone would like to aviod. *'Keep spamming a minimum' A little spam is fine (In this situation 'spam' only refers to gibberish, and not cybrbullying or walls of text) but don't do a lot of it, and when you are told 'enough' you have to stop. Fourm Rules *'Keep 'who would win' or 'who is better? topics to little or none'' 'Opinion' topics seem to get people heated and frustrated, though not all the time. Making one or two of these is alright, but a lot will likely lead to trouble. 'Who would win?' questions also seem to result in people not choosing based on who really would win, but on their own opinion, henceforth likely annoying others. If you want to make a bunch of these, have them be done with polls, as people don't make big deals with that, but fi you want people to leave detailed answers if might be better if you don't make a lot of these. *'No off-topic posts' A little off-topic is fine, like something that isn't really part of a certion topic (Like 'What is your favorite food?' or something like that) but questions that are really off-topic, even if people tend to relate the two things (Most would agree that posts like; 'When is the next Sherlock eposode coming out?' are off-topic, which they are, but many less people would think of questions like; 'When is Frozen 2 coming out?' to be off-topic, but it is) *'No troll posts' So, no cybrbulling posts, posts that target a certion user (Respectfully or disrespectfully), posts with gibberish or anything like that. Editing Rules *'Use the best grammar and spelling you can' This make the content much easier to read. All of us make a mistake once or twice but try to use correct grammar and spellings. Proofread what you write, and maybe try a free online spellchecking website. *'No spekulation Even if it was strongly hinted in the play, if it unknown, adding it to the page would be spekulation. This can be like editing Elphaba and Fiyero as married, they did make it seem like Elphaba and Fiyero got married, but it never said for sure. *'No refrencing fanfictions' Fanfictions are great, and people love to read them, but fanfictions are 'fanon' and this is meant to be a wiki with only 'canon' infomation. So please don't refrence something that happened in a fanfiction or on a roleplay website. *'No refrencing the ''Wicked book''' This is a wiki for the Wicked play, which was based on the book, but different in many ways. So please don't make refrences on pages to things that happened in the book. *'No biased editing' Like saying that Elphaba was evil because you love The Wizard of Oz even though it was stated that she was not evil, or it can work the other way around, like saying tha Elphaba didn't kiddnap Dorthey because you love Elphaba. Elphaba is a wonderful character, but there is no denying that she kiddnapped Dorthey. Other Rules Follow any rules on the Terms of Use 'This is a link to the Terms Of Use: http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use. Violating the Terms of Use will get banned from this wiki, and Wikia Staff might globally block you. *'Stay PG So don't use very bad curse words anywhere here, or talk about inappropriate subjects. *'Only make categories with if an admin allows it' Categories are very helpful to keeping the wikia orginized, but categories that aren't used often should not be on here! Please ask an admin before creating a new category. *'FanFictions and roleplaying are not allowed' This is a wiki that is meant to be for fact and canon infomation. See where fanfictions are allowed here. Roleplaying is never allowed, expect on chat PM, a limited amount on main chat, or any ammount when there are few people. Category:Wika help Category:Wikia help